Nothin' but mammals
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: Draco has been infected with something. It has some likeness of a vampire but isnt one at all. Snape calls Harry who finds out that he likes the challenge he's been faced with. Vapire bites, bloodplay. you have been warned.


Heyy! This is something ive actually been wanting to seen written, but since no one has i will write it. Im really lazy so i dont know when the next time ill post lol but i am on a drarry kick right now so be sure that i will. lol umm also i own nothing. the only thing i own is the words of which i use. But! they were websters first.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"Don't even try it. You will bite when I tell you that you can. Only when I say." Harry growled into the smaller boys ear. He felt a warm wetness on the hollow of his throat. He looked down to see Draco lick his throat again. One sweep of his tongue to show Harry he had full donminance, and to show that he knew he was the beta or the submissive. "Im glad you know. You're a slave to it arent you?" He said moving both pale wrists into one hand, slipping a single finger into the boys mouth. "Well my little blood slave, you will be a challenge to get control over." He said, as the smaller was busy sucking and licking the finger intruding object in his mouth, while making the most lovely noises. "I'll be glad to break you of any will you have." He then slid his finger over the razor sharp fang, and watched as his prey fell into his web.<span>_**

* * *

><p>'Sev..Please. You know me. Let me down." The blond pleaded with tears at his eyes. He was bound together by charmed chains, and wrists cuffed and pinned to the wall. "Another wave of agony ripped through the boys frame, and could only ride it out against the stone. "It hurts! Please help me! What kind of father figure are you?" The young man screamed.<p>

The potions master was torn. His godson, the most important thing since lily ,was something dangerous, to be feared. He could do nothing.

"Draco, that's enough. You can hurt someone like this. If your blood lust gets the better of you, then someone will die and you will be hunted. Its only temporary, so you'll be fine."

The dark haired man walked stiffly near the bound boy with a vial of liquid.

"Drink." He commanded, and he lifted the vial near the youths mouth. And said boy did as such. Soon after, a look of peace came across his face, his body visibly relaxed. "Sorry Sev. This is all..my Faul.." Draco had fallen asleep. Severus looked at the sleeping boy and made a rash decision. He would call Harry Potter. "Soon Draco. Soon."

The potions master quickly made his way to the floo, after making sure everything was in order. He sent a message through the network to one Harry Potter, claiming its urgency and how it couldn't wait. To be there soon or a life would be lost.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know it has been many years since you have heard from me, and I you. I am contacting you in regards of my godson, Draco. I give my apologies in advanced but I wouldn't call if it wasn't important. My godson has been infected with a rare vampiracy. I've never encountered it, nor can I reverse it. His symptoms are rather odd. He will die if not treated. He came to me, a week ago tomorrow and nothing has changed. Please potter, I wouldn't ask anything of you ,but I love Draco, and I cant bare to see him in pain. Please help him._

_In Urgency,_

_Severus Snape. _

A single peace of parchment, rolled with a red ribbon, and stamped for post was placed in a small mound of floo powder. A brilliant green light flashed, and a shark crack could be heard throughout the stone base room. The message had been sent and all that was left to do was wait and hope for good news. Suddenly, a green fire exploded, and another crack whipped the silence in the air. None other than Harry Potter stepped from the floo.

The raven haired man nodded slightly, in a silent hello. "Whats happened Professor? " The other asked.

Severus, Potter. Call me Severus. I haven't been your professor in years." The man said, with little humor. "Fine, but you have to call me by my name also." The boy challenged. The older man smirked. "No. Come now, Potter. I'm sure that sleeping draught has worn off, which is another symptom of his." Harry looked at his former teacher puzzled. "What do you mean?" The man sighed and leaned against the floo archway frame. "My godson doesn't sleep anymore. And before you say anything, He is still human. Which is what troubling me. He cannot consume anything other than human blood, and it has to be straight from the source or he will go into a frenzy. Ive tried everything."

"How have you been feeding him?" Potter asked. A small blush ran across the older mans face as he answered. "I learned a way, but the first time I tried, things didn't go as planned. I cant explain it, you have to see for yourself."

He said pointing in the direction of the room where the blond boy was being kept. Harry put his hand on the knob of the door. "Is he restrained?" He asked his former teacher. "Of course." With that he pushed open the door to find something he didn't expect at all.

Draco. Draco Malfoy was fighting with all his might to get out the chaining that bound him to that wall. He was snapping his teeth and arching his back, in any attempt to get free of his restraints.

The second that the younger man stepped into the room the blond shut down like he was on a timer. He timidly sniffed air and whined a little.

"Draco? Draco, its me. Harry Potter." The raven haired boy took the few steps between them and was now right by Draco.

'Even like this…he's still so bloody gorgeous.' Harry thought to himself.

"I can smell you. I can smell the lust coming off of you. Am I appealing?" Harry sighed. "No matter the situation you will always be an arrogant prat wont you?" Draco shifted ,as much as one could wrapped in chains, while biting his plump lower lip. "Please…it hurts…" Draco said with unshead tears in his eyes. "I _am_ going to feed you Draco. I need to see what im up against anyway. Professor Snape said you acted kidna strange with human contact feeding so I am going to figure out what that is and why. Before he was even finished he looked at the one against the wall. The poor thing was panting. Why?

Whats up with you?" Harry asked, feeling a tightness find its way into his jeans. "Draco?" They locked eyes, and then the blond boy moaned leaning his head back leaving his neck exposed. Harry swallowed, and nuzzled the other boys neck with his nose. He could feel the breaths coming out in ragged pants and he smirked. He leaned back to observe the former slytherin. Pale cheeks were stained with an adorable blush, and his mouth was open and his tongue was doing sinful things to mess with any mans mind. Straight or no. "So..this is why Snape was so embarrased about talking about feeding you." Harry then grabbed the knife he carried in his pocket and sliced open the side of his wrist. Making a fist, until the blood pooled enough, he tilted his hand until the blood dripped onto the blonds willing lips. Like any vampire feeding, The vampire moaned the second the viscous liquid hit his mouth. He raised himself on the cuffs around his own and latched onto Harry's.

"Ah!" The raven haired boy moaned and leaned in closer to Draco. The only sounds that could be heard was the ragged breathing of an auror and the muffled moans of a young vampire. The vampire wouldnt let go when Harry started feeling faint so harry bit the throat of blond. Like he figured, the blond let go and let out a load moan of his own that echoed throughout the room. After a while Harry looked back at the blond boy and was surprised as to what he found.

"Potter. Of course My godfather had to bring Potter. Fancy to see that not even _you_ could resist me like this." He spat. Still managing to look intimidating bound to a wall. "Now could you be so kind as to let me down. Im stable enough now, so i wont kill anyone." The heir to the Malfoy estate had just shown his rival how far he'd fallen. Wonderful.

"What happened to you Malfoy?" The blond scoffed. "So its Malfoy now? What happended to Draco?" The blond smirked, when Harrys face darkened. "Oh please Potter, my vampire half may like you, but I sure as hell don't."

"Not yet." Harry said. "But im sure you will eventually. Your godfather has asked me to find out what this is, and im sure you'll see a lot of me. Besides, your vampire half isnt the only thing that's liikes me." Draco could hear the smirk in the gits voice. "And what in the hell is that supposed to me-AH!" He was cut off because Harry rocked into his hips, and his obvious arousal. "Now if that's not proof, I don't know what is." Dracos face was flushed, and a scowl was now present. "That doesn't mean anything. I don't like you potter. Get me down, I feel gross."

Harry smirked. "As you wish." With a flick of his wand Draco was boundless and he collapsed onto the floor. "Now Draco…" Making sure to purr the others name. "I catch you later, and don't think about me too much. I don't want to have to come back and..oh wait.. I forgot something."  
>He briskly strolled over to the blond boy still on the floor. "You missed some, so I'll get it."<br>Harry then licked the corner of the others mouth slowly, getting the drop of liquid life onto his tongue but before he could return the drop safely back to his mouth another pair of lips crushed his. A tongue probed the inside of his mouth, and searched every creavice for the single drop. Harry threaded his hands through a thicket of platinum blond hair and tugged Draco's head back causing the other to moan in appreciation. Harry then started to nibble on the blonds ear, making shivers go down him spine. Draco was about to bite into the throat that presented itself to him but was roughly pinned to the floor.

"Don't even try it." A voice said, and a sharp bite to his ear. "You will bite when I tell you that you can. Only when I say." Harry growled into the smller boys ear. He felt a warm wetness on the hollow of his throat. He looked down to see Draco lick his throat again. One sweep of his tongue to show Harry he had full donminance, and to show that he knew he was the beta or the submissive. "Im glad you know." He informed the other who was now panting and whining like a bitch in heat. "You're a slave to it arent you?" He asked moving both pale wrists into one hand, slipping a single finger into the boys mouth. "Well my little blood slave, you will be a challenge to get control over." He said, as the smaller was busy sucking and licking the finger intruding into his mouth, while making the most lovely noises. "I'll be glad to break you of any will you have." He then slid his finger over the razor sharp fang, and watched as his prey fell into his web.


End file.
